Love Love Magic !
by Mirror in Pitch
Summary: Azuki Aki is a rich 16 year old girl. She wants to find a magician that helped her years ago. Then, she meets one the same age as her. Is he the one? Has LenXOC. Full summary in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is me, Amy! This is my first fan-fiction so sorry if it sucks! _; And I hate doing summaries!

Summary: Azuki Aki is a rich 16 year old. And all she wants is to find her love, a street magician she met 6 years ago that cheered her up while she was crying. And while doing that, she becomes friends with another street magician the same age as her. Is he the boy she met years ago? Has LenXOC.

**I do not own Vocaloid. All I own is Azuki Aki and Kana Suwane.**

* * *

"_Mommy… Mommy where are you…?"_

The girl called out, but her calls couldn't reach her mother. The gold haired girl went by the name of Azuki Aki. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears. She was ten years old at the time. She was the daughter of the famous owners of a big company. "Mommy…" she sniffled. She had got lost in a parade. She came with her mom, but got separated. Through all the people, she couldn't see anything.

Then, someone tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around. She saw a boy. He wiped her tears and took out some cloth. He placed the cloth over his hand. He took it off and something appeared in his hand. It was a piece of black ribbon and a fake white rose. "Wooooow!" she exclaimed. The boy kneeled down and coiled the ribbon around some of her hair. Then he slid the fake rose under the ribbon. "When you cry, it could mean you're sad or happy. But when you cry like this, it makes other people sad. Although, you'll always have someone to look out for you. Like me," He said. He smiled. "Now smile. Come on," Azuki gave him a bright smile. "That's it. A smile," he said.

"Azuki!" someone called. Azuki's mother came running. "Mommy!" Azuki also shouted. Her mother came running towards her and hugged her tightly. Azuki turned her head. The boy disappeared. Azuki smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

_Six years later…_

"Azuki-sama! Azuki-sama! I have your tie!" someone yelled. "Alright! I'm coming!" a sixteen year old Azuki said from the bathroom. She fixed the rose under her ribbon and ran downstairs. She quickly took the tie out of the maid's hand and fixed it on herself. She skipped breakfast and walked through the front door. There she saw her childhood friend, Kana Suwane, waiting at the gates. "Hey Kana!" Azuki greeted. "Let's get to school!" the brunette with green eyes said. They walked to school. "Hey, Azuki… Where are we going?" Kana asked. " It's a shortcut." Azuki replied. They got to a busy place filled with people. They maneuvered through the mess of people and finally got to school. "I don't think that was a shortcut…" Kana said while sweat dropping. "Hmmm… So he wasn't there either…" Azuki thought. "Well we got to school at least. Let's go." Kana said.

During lunch, many boys centered on Azuki. "Azuki-chan! Go out with me!" a boy said. "No! Me!" another said. She sweat dropped. Azuki is popular with boys, but she never cared. "Sorry, but I'm not going to go out with any of you," she said. "But you don't like anyone!" one boy said. "Yes, I do. So can you leave me alone now?" she said. "Who then?" "I can't really answer that. So just go," Azuki said annoyed. "I'm going to get you to go out with me! I swear!" a boy said. Then, they all left. When they left, Azuki sighed upon relief. "Kana! There you are!" Azuki said as she noticed her.

Kana walked up to Azuki. "I overheard everything~!" she said in a sing-song tone. "You never told me you like someone! I can't believe it! I'm your best friend!" "I didn't?" Azuki said ignorantly. Kana sighed. "Well, who is it that you like?"Kana asked. "It was a boy I met six years ago. I don't know his name, but he was a street magician. He was the one who gave me this ribbon and rose." Azuki explained. "So that's why you go to all those crowded places!" Kana understood. Azuki just nodded. "That's really romantic Azuki! How come you never told me?" Kana whined. "I don't want **everyone** to know!" Azuki said. Kana sighed again.

* * *

After school…

"Hey Kana, you can go ahead. I see a lot of people there." Azuki said. "Sure. Goodluck!" Kana said. Azuki smiled and waved as Kana's figure soon faded away. She walked towards the crowd. She walked toward the crowd. She could hear other people talking in the distance. "Wow! That boy is fantastic at these things!" "He sure knows his way with those magic tricks!" Azuki finally got to the crowd, but ended up getting there when everyone left. Azuki sighed. "What are you sighing for?" a male voice asked her. "Huh?" She looked down and saw a boy of her age sitting on the floor.

He had messy bright blond hair tied in a small ponytail. He had deep cerulean colored eyes. Azuki crouched down so she could be at eye level with the boy. "Are you a magician? You were the one everyone was complimenting on right?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh and ummm… May I know your name?" she asked again, not trying to be nosy. "Len." The boy answered. " Kagamine Len." I'm Aki Azuki. Nice to meet you." She replied.

Then Azuki sat down in front of Len. "When I was a kid, I really enjoyed watching magic shows. They're really fun." Azuki said starting up a conversation. " Then you want to watch me perform then?" Len asked. Azuki's face brightened. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "Well too bad." Len said bluntly. Azuki frowned. "Awww… Why not?" she whined. "If you want to watch, then watch tomorrow. I don't want to perform anymore." He said. "Fine then. I will." Azuki said pouting. "Well then, if you're done, just go home or something." He said. He sounded clearly annoyed. " I don't want to. I wanna stay. You seem really nice, Len" Len's face became pink, but not enough for Azuki to notice. She looked at her wristwatch. "Oh! It's that late already! Sorry Len, I have to go!" she yelled. She stood up and stuck her pinky out. Len just looked at it questioningly. "It's a pinky promise. So go take out your pinky." Azuki explained. Len rolled his eyes. "I know what a pinky promise is. You don't have to tell me." He said. They wrapped their pinkies and promised. After that Azuki walked home. Len stood up and smiled a little. "That girl sure is something.." he muttered.

* * *

Yay! First chappy finished! And if you don't like it, give me some slack, it's my first fan-fic. Well, R&R! And if you don't like it, don't review at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy: I own Azuki Aki and Kana Suwane.

Niki: We don't own Vocaloid!

Amy: Enjoy Chapter 2 of Love Love Magic.

* * *

"Sorry Kana! Gotta go!" Azuki said while running to the spot she saw Len at. "Alright1 But I want to know what happens!" "Oh right….I didn't tell Kana about Len…" Azuki though. "I'll tell her tomorrow!" she said to herself. Then she saw Len at the same spot as yesterday.

"Ah! Len!" Len noticed her and pouted. "You're late…" he said. "It's not my fault… I got held up in class. And stop pouting like a 3 year old." Azuki responded. "Whatever. Let's go." he said pulling Azuki by the arm. "Sorry my audience, but this is important." He said waving off. They ended up at a park.

"Eh? The park?" Len sighed. "We're not there yet." He said annoyed. He brought her to a place with a cherry blossom tree. "Now we're here" Azuki stared at the tree.

"Kyaaaaaaaah~! It's so pretty!"

"This is part of my magic act, you see?" Len said with his hands behind his head. He squatted down and Azuki did the same. "Ready to see my act?" he asked. Azuki nodded. Len scooped up the petals from the ground and squeezed it in his hand. And when he opened it back, the petals were gone and in replace, there was a pink bracelet made of plastic cherry blossom petals. "Hold out your hand." And Azuki complied. Len put the bracelet on her arm and he smiled. "There, it fits you" he said. Azuki blushed a little, but it wasn't noticeable. "H-How did you do that? It was so cool!" Azuki exclaimed in awe. Len chuckled. "A magician never reveals their tricks." Azuki giggled.

"Thank you Len." Azuki happily said. Len sat down in front of the tree and Azuki followed suit. Azuki hummed and Len yawned. Azuki wanted to start a conversation. "Errr… Len, I know this isn't right for me to ask but… What school do you go to?" Azuki asked. Len shook his head. "Huh?"

"I'm home schooled." Azuki stared at him for awhile. "How about you go to school with me then?" She asked again. Now, it was Len's turn to stare. But it was a confused stare. "What?" he asked unsure. "It's an expensive school, but I think I could pay for you. You're my friend after all. My family has a lot of money." Len was surprised. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah! Of course! I'll be really excited if you do!" Azuki replied with a grin on her face. "I-I guess it'll be alright for me to…" Len stated. "B-But don't think it's just for you though!" Azuki nodded happily. Then she remembered something. "Len, you live alone, right?" she asked. Len nodded slowly. "Err… I don't think the school will let you live alone." Azuki said scratching her head and smiling sheepishly. Len sweat dropped. " I think you should live with me then" she said innocently.

Len blushed.

"Stupid girl! Do you even think through about these things?" he though angrily. Azuki tilted her head in confusion. "Uhh… Umm…" Len stuttered. "And you don't have to worry about my parents. They're on a business trip." Azuki said looking at the sky. Len blushed more. "You idiot! Don't you know that's even worse!" he though again. "I only live with the maids."

Len remained silent.

"…..I'll think about it" he muttered. Then he was glommed by Azuki. "Really! Yay! Thank you!" she cheered. "Then I'll answer you tomorrow." Len said. Azuki squeezed Len harder. "Yeah! That'll be perfect!" she yelled. " Now, get off of me. I can't breathe…." Azuki let go of Len and laughed.

"Wh-what?" he asked. "Your blushing Lenny! How cute!" Azuki said. Len stood up and so did Azuki. "Whatever! Shouldn't you be going home now!" Len asked loudly. Azuki responded, 'Oh! Yeah, your right! See ya!" She rummaged through her schoolbag and found what she was looking for. She handed the small black object to Len. "I hear it's going to rain soon. So I'll give this to you. Think of it as a thank you gift." Then she walked off while it started raining. Len opened the umbrella and walked in a different direction. And he smiled.

* * *

It was raining harder now. And Azuki was taking refuge under a roof of a building. She sighed. "I'm going to be late again…" she thought.

Now, with Len. Len walked in the heavy rain listening to the sound of water pounding the floor. He liked the rain. As he was walking to a landmark that he knew, which was a small green building that was easy to notice. As he was walking past it, he spotted a familiar girl with gold hair. He walked up to Azuki, who sweat dropped.

"Oh…. Hi Len." She said meekly. "I thought we went different directions." He said. "Really? I go pass here though!" she said. "Are you sure you aren't just lost?" Len asked bluntly. Azuki anime fell. "No, I'm sure I go this way."

Len took pity on her and sighed. "Since I'm here, I might as well walk you home. Your soaking wet." Len pointed out. Azuki nodded and walked under her umbrella which now belonged to Len.

" Thanks again." She said as they arrived to her house. Len stared at her big house until he snapped out of his gaze. "I guess I'll take the umbrella back, hmmm?" Azuki asked as she tried to snatch the umbrella out of Len's hand. Len frowned. "I thought this was my gift…"

Azuki rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll let you keep it." She said giving up. She waved goodbye to Len and walked into her home. While outside, Len was walking back to his home and he was thinking.

"Am I actually going to say yes and live with her?"

* * *

Niki: *yawns* I'm tired!

Amy: I'm bored. I beat Summon Night and now, I'm replaying it as another character.

Niki: You need to get out more.

Amy: You need to be more normal.

Niki:...

Amy: R&R I guess. And ignore Niki. She does that a lot.


End file.
